Innocent Ride
by memoriesofdarkness
Summary: A group of friends going for a drive to Suna. An innocent ride. That's what it was supposed to be. But when Uzumaki Naruto is forced to sit on the Uchiha's lap, how long will it remain innocent? SasuNaru. AU. Oneshot.


**A/N:** I wrote Sasunaru after so long! XD

Let me tell you a secret. The plot of this story was actually inspired by a real life event in my life ;)  
Well, the 'sitting on the lap' thing only, the rest is my wild imagination XP

 **Summary:** A group of friends going for a drive to Suna. An innocent ride. That's what it was supposed to be. But when Uzumaki Naruto is forced to sit on the Uchiha's lap, how long will it remain innocent?

 **Warning:** BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Mild sexual content

Enjoy! XD

* * *

"Why the fuck do I have to sit here?!"

Uzumaki Naruto yelled on top of his lungs seeing the seating arrangement in the car.

They were all going out for a drive to Suna. Mainly to meet up with their childhood friend Gaara who'd transferred schools there from Konoha earlier this year; and also because it'd been quite a while since all of them went out together. All of them meaning Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto himself. Well, Neji was going because of Hinata and Shikamaru was probably taking up so much trouble to meet up with Temari, not that they'd say it out loud. But everyone knew. Except for the oblivious blonde maybe who was now eyeing the car like he'd just met his arch enemy.

Sure, they were just high school students who couldn't afford more than one car. But that didn't mean he, Uzumaki Naruto, the star of Konoha High – _'the idiot'_ of Konoha high, haters would say – would have to sit on the Uchiha bastard's lap!

So if you think he was yelling for no reason and throwing a tantrum, think again!

"Because we are seven people and we have enough money for only a four seated car", Neji replied in a calm tone and closed eyes.

 _What's he doing talking with eyes closed like that? Trying to become a saint?_ Naruto thought while his mouth formed a scowl.

"Yes Naruto", Shika joined him. "Just get in. Don't be a drag."

"Easy for you to say!" the blonde spat. "You're not the one without an actual seat!"

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed a sly smirk on the lips of a certain raven haired asshole. Oh fuck! Here comes the assault.

"Why Naruto? Don't you think my lap is way better than these car seats? You should be honored", the bastard uttered each word with unspeakable smugness. "Or are you afraid you won't be able to _control_ yourself?"

Naruto could feel his face heat up in anger. "Like hell I will, you fucking moron!" he retorted. "And if it's so honorable, why don't the other guys do it?!"

"What's the fun in that? They're not half as sassy as you can be", Sasuke's lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "Also, none of them came an hour late."

"Not fair!" this time, the heat was from mortification. He hadn't meant to delay. Really! It's just, he _kind of_ forgot to set his alarm and _sort of_ overslept. It was _unintentional_!

In the front seat, Haruno Sakura let out a groan. When she turned her head to the blonde, her emerald eyes were glowing and puffs of smoke were coming out through her nostrils every time she exhaled.

Uzumaki Naruto feared for his life.

"Naruto!" the way she called his name was enough to send a chill down his spine. "Get. In. The. Car. Now!"

"S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata said meekly from the backseat. "I-If you shout like t-that, then Konohamaru-kun might w-wake up."

Konohamaru stirred in his sleep and pressed closer to Sakura who was cradling him on her lap.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. You're right", the pink haired girl smiled apologetically and glared at Naruto which somewhat meant _'get the fuck in or else!'_

"You should learn from Konohamaru, Naru-chan", Shikamaru sneered. "He's also on someone's lap, but he's not complaining, is he?"

"He's a kid!" the blonde whispered furiously. "And don't call me Naru-chan!"

None of them replied. Except–

"Either you get in or we leave without you."

 _Fuck you Uchiha!_

So with one last grumble, Uzumaki Naruto pushed himself inside the car and settled on the Uchiha's lap, earning a chocked laughter from Shikamaru. His legs slid down either side of Sasuke's thighs and he gripped the front seat for support. His backpack somehow sitting on his own lap, supported by his elbows.

"Lay one finger on me and you're dead", he hissed at the raven who just rolled his eyes in return.

The blonde looked around. Sakura was in the front seat with Konohamaru, beside Shikamaru who was on the driving seat. On the backseat, Hinata was sitting beside the window on the right side, just behind Shika. Next to her was Neji, and then on left corner was Sasuke with him on his lap. The situation was so weird he could cry!

The car started.

God, this was awkward! He felt like all the eyes were fixed on him, watching his every move. He peeked from the corner of his eyes. Shika looked like he was having a stomach ache. Naruto knew better of course. This was his 'trying not to laugh hard' face. That jerk! Neji seemed more engrossed in the other Hyuuga than the Uzumaki-Uchiha situation, but even Naruto could detect the slight amusement in those pale white eyes. Hinata was outright blushing – her cheeks tainted with pink – and trying not to look in their direction.

The blonde huffed in annoyance. Great! He was their new source of entertainment.

But nothing prepared him for what he saw when he looked to the front. In the side mirror, he saw Sakura. Her eyes gleamed like a devil and her lips were stretched into a wide grin as she continued to stare at him and Sasuke through the same mirror. And when their eyes met, she was bold enough to even send him a wink!

He really shouldn't have told her about himself and the bastard.

Wait. Did the others know too? They couldn't, right? He only told Sakura and that's because she's almost like his own sister. And he made sure to tell her not to tell anyone else yet. Sasuke obviously wasn't the kind of person to speak about his personal matters either.

 _Yeah, they're only reacting because this whole situation is damn awkward!_

Sakura's unusual giddiness at him and Sasuke came from her unhealthy obsession for BL. Naruto had learned it the hard way when one day he'd accidentally checked out her manga collection without telling her and ended up with a bruised nose and a black eye when she found out. Anyway, what he was trying to say was that the girl was more than happy with their relationship, and Naruto was actually relieved to know that they had her support. He only hoped the others would be just as supportive once he told them. But he was afraid. And it was this fear of rejection that had his lips sealed about his relationship with Sasuke, even though it'd already been more than three months.

Sasuke knew without having to be told anything. And he understood.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?"

This! This was the reason why Naruto failed to appreciate the considerate nature of Uchiha Sasuke. Because the asshole-ness of the bastard outsmarted his every good side.

"Shut up!" he bit back, embarrassed by the fact that he was in fact thinking about him and smiling. Then he pointed at Konohamaru. "Why is _he_ here?"

Anything to change the topic.

"He saw us at the rentals yesterday and asked", Neji replied. "When he heard you're coming too, he decided to tag along."

Naruto sighed. Why was he not surprised? Konohamaru was his neighbor Sarutobi-san's grandson, and one of his faithful admirers along with Moegi and Udon, also his neighbors. It really wasn't much of a shock that Konohamaru would want to go since he'd found out Naruto was going. And as the kid was pretty much well acquainted with the others too, they didn't mind letting him join.

"Then why is he asleep?!" the blonde asked.

"Because", this time it was Sakura speaking. "Unlike us, he's a child. And unlike us, someone was an hour late."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her through the mirror. They all shook their heads in frustration.

"By the way", to everyone's dismay the blonde began again. "Aren't the Uchihas and the Hyuugas supposed to be filthy rich?" He eyed Neji and Hinata, then turned his head back slightly to take a quick look at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" the Uchiha asked coldly.

Naruto didn't flinch. He was used to it by now. After all, he knew Sasuke didn't really mean any harm. The poor guy just had a stick up his ass by default.

"I mean we have two Hyuugas and a sorry ass Uchiha with us. And still, we're travelling in this cramped old car. If these three are so rich, then why didn't we rent another car? Or at least a bigger one?"

"W-We're not the rich ones, N-Naruto-kun", Hinata managed to utter with rosy cheeks, still avoiding to look at them. "Our fathers' are t-the ones who are rich. Neji nii-san and I a-are treated as regular high schoolers just like you."

"Yes", Neji joined her. "We're not spoiled brats. Our families give us a limited monthly allowance just like any regular family and we have to manage all our expenses within that limit."

"Hn", Sasuke grunted. "Sorry to disappoint you, loser."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Fuck off bastard!" he muttered, without any venom.

* * *

It was a long journey. They'd been travelling for almost three hours. In the meantime, Konohamaru had woken up and fallen asleep again. They stopped for a short while in front of a gas station where everyone was finally able to get out of the overcrowded space and stretch their hands and legs. Shikamaru took a leak. Neji bought snacks from the nearby convenience store and Sakura shared her pineapple juice with Naruto after an excessive amount of begging. Sasuke leaned against the car and stared at nothing. Hinata stayed inside.

Suddenly someone's phone started ringing.

"I'll be right back", Sasuke said while looking at his phone, straightening himself in the process. Then he gave one long look at the blonde, before striding off to the back of the building, away from eyes and ears.

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows at Naruto. _What was that about?_ – written all over her face.

Naruto shrugged. How would he know?

It'd been almost fifteen minutes, and Sasuke still wasn't back.

"Naruto, why don't you go and check out if he's done?" Sakura offered.

"Why should I have to go?!" the blonde retorted, determined to stay where he is.

Everyone sighed.

Shikamaru was leaning against the front of the car; his upper body splayed over the bonnet with both hands stretched outward, eyes following the moving clouds. His hair was tied into the usual ponytail. The aegean blue t-shirt he was wearing had 'I AM LAZY' written in bold white letters. It had ridden up exposing his midriff, but he could care less.

"What a drag", he muttered.

Neji was more sophisticated. He straightened the slight crumple on his beige colored button down, rolled the sleeves up to his elbow and tied his ebony curls into a ponytail. He used to have waist length hair which he'd cut down last month. Now they were semi-long, most of the upper locks cut short to his neck and the longer strands on the back going only as far as his shoulders. He stood against the car where Sasuke had been a while ago, the only sign of impatience on his face was the slight twitch of his lips every now and then.

Sakura was sitting on the ground with legs outstretched and hands supporting her weight as she leant back. Her dark blue jeans were folded just below her knees and the baby pink batwing top complimented her chin length bubblegum hair. Somehow, she was calmer than any of the boys.

Soon enough, even Hinata was out of the car. Her baby blue cocktail dress with soft white jacket along with her waist length dark blue hair made her look like a porcelain doll. She walked around the car and stood beside Neji who was quick to ask if everything was alright.

"Y-Yes", she replied in her usual soft tone.

"Gah! I'm going to get the bastard", Naruto had had enough. "What the fuck is taking him so long?" he muttered to himself while walking away from the car.

He didn't look back. If he did, he would've seen four different pairs of eyes watching him and sighing with relief.

* * *

He'd reached the back of the building, but no one was around. In front of him was an empty field stretched as far as the eyes could see and on both his sides there were tall trees blocking his view.

"Hey Sasuke, where the hell–"

The rest of his words were cut off as he was suddenly pushed violently. His back hit the wall and his head would have knocked against it had there not been a hand cradling his face. And then someone was kissing him. Hard.

His first reaction was to push the person in front of him, not quite able to understand the situation yet. But two strong hands held his wrists on either side of his face. He blinked, trying to clear his vision. And he saw obsidian eyes, staring right into his with an intensity that melted his bones. He knew those eyes. The soft and thin lips against his own felt familiar too. His eyes moved upward a little and he saw raven hair.

Oh. _Oh_.

He smiled. And when Sasuke felt that, he growled. Their lips moved in sync, turning the kiss filthier by the minute. Naruto's hands were free by now. So he threaded his fingers through those raven locks and yanked the boy closer. Sasuke responded by pushing his thigh between the other's legs and grinding.

They moaned.

"S-Sasuke…" the blonde breathed out when his orange t-shirt was lifted up and Sasuke was kneeling in front of him, sucking and nipping just above his belly button. He didn't stop until the skin was bruised, then moved on to another patch of skin to leave more marks.

They both loved marking each other. Since none of them were good with words, they relied more on action. And to them, it was a way of showing their love. But Sasuke was well aware of Naruto's insecurities about coming out in public. So he never left hickeys in places where they could be seen.

By the time Sasuke got up and caught the other's lips in another kiss, the blonde was a mess. Panting heavily, pupils blown wide and a noticeable bulge in front of his pants – he looked wrecked. And it riled up Sasuke even more.

"You took too long", he muttered against the tan skin of his neck. When he looked up, he saw the confused look on his lover's face.

"You didn't get my hint, did you?" he sighed.

The exact moment could be pinpointed when realization hit Uzumaki Naruto in the butt. His eyes went wide and his cheeks flared as he looked at his raven haired boyfriend who was now resting his forehead against his own and breathing deeply.

"You–You mean… you…" he stammered. "So there was no phone call?"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course there was."

Naruto pouted. Now the bastard was teasing him!

"I texted Itachi to call me."

"For this?!" Naruto gestured at both of them.

"Yes, for this", Sasuke bit his earlobe in reply. He yelped. "For you", the raven whispered in his ear.

And despite himself, Naruto smiled. "Idiot."

"Naruto!"

They both jolted up.

"S-Sakura-chan is here", Naruto started panicking. "Shit! They must have started looking for us."

"Calm down", Sasuke caressed his cheek, then planted a light kiss on his forehead. "Compose yourself", he pointed to the front of his pants.

Naruto blushed bright red. "Y-Your fault…"

Sasuke smirked. "There's more to come."

And with that he turned on his heels and walked away towards the source of the voice. Naruto could hear him and Sakura talking while he adjusted his pants.

"There's a limit to how long you guys can sneak out, you know!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me Sasuke. Now hurry up and get back. Everyone's waiting!"

When Sasuke returned to fetch him, the blonde was glaring. "Don't try anything funny in the car", he warned.

Something glimmered in his onyx eyes. "Let's go."

Uzumaki Naruto was having a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

When they resumed their journey, the seating arrangement was slightly different. This time, Neji was driving and Hinata was on the front seat with Konohamaru on her lap. Shikamaru and Sasuke were on either side of the backseat with Shika behind Hinata and Sasuke behind Neji. Sakura was in the middle. The only position that remained unchanged was Naruto's. But this time, he got in without much of a fuss.

Everyone held back the urge to laugh.

"Naruto nii-chan!" Konohamaru had squealed the moment he and Sasuke had returned with Sakura. Apparently, they'd been away long enough for the boy to wake up. Naruto had greeted him with too much enthusiasm as always and the two of them had kept on bickering since then. Shikamaru was very interested to see Konohamaru's reaction at his beloved nii-chan sitting on the Uchiha's lap, but to his disappointment, the boy acted like it was totally normal. He got a headache thinking what Naruto must have been teaching the kid for him to act so nonchalant at this kind of weird situation. And that pain kept increasing as the two loudmouths showed no intention of stopping anytime soon.

"Shut up!" he finally snapped. "We have a hard time controlling one of you, and now there are two. Show us some mercy Konohamaru and go back to sleep."

Konohamaru stuck his tongue out, but turned around and settled on Hinata's lap.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "And you. You made us wait twice in one day. You're lucky we haven't said anything yet."

"Whaaat?!" the blonde was fast to react. "The second time wasn't my fault. It was because this bastard of an Uchiha that– mmmfff!"

"Shut the fuck up", Sasuke pressed his palm against his lover's mouth and yanked him so his back was pressed against the raven's chest. Which caused Naruto to slide against Sasuke's thigh. Which caused both of them to suppress a gasp.

Naruto stilled.

Sasuke removed his palm.

Nobody revealed the fact that their gasps hadn't been fully suppressed.

* * *

It started very slowly. In fact, the touch was so very faint that at first Naruto thought he was imagining it. But after a few more minutes, he felt it again.

A soft caress, on his right thigh. It was gone as soon as it came.

He decided to ignore it. Sasuke's hand had probably brushed against him accidentally.

Two more minutes passed. And there it was again. This time more daring, more persistent.

What the hell!

He was about to turn back and scold the raven, but his eyes got stuck at the rear view mirror. There, behind his own reflection, he saw a pair of obsidian eyes. Eyes shining with excitement, and _hunger_.

A quiet moan ripped away from his throat.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata watched him with concern. "A-Are you okay?"

He took a breath. _Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush!_

"I'm fine Hinata-chan!" he flashed her a grin. She didn't seem very convinced, but to his relief, decided not to inquire any further.

The hand was moving again, running from the joint between his hipbone and right thigh to his knee, then all the way back up. It was slow and sensual, and it was driving him crazy. The eyes gazing at him through the rear view mirror weren't helping either.

He felt hot, both inside and outside. It was like someone had injected him with liquid fire and it was running through all his veins. He was having goosebumps, his heartbeat was escalating fast. He rubbed his palms on his thighs, barely conscious of how sweaty they'd become.

The hand moved up, massaging his thigh along the way. It felt good. _So good!_ But Naruto couldn't give in to temptation. His breath faltered when the hand brushed against his own, and he struggled to keep it even. The fact that they could get caught any second had heightened all his senses. He could feel Sasuke's hand as it rubbed against his inner thigh, caressing everywhere except that one place.

He bit back a whine.

Sasuke was relentless. His eyes blazed with want and raw emotion while his hand continued its exploration. Naruto could feel his breath tickling the back of his neck. It sent a tingling sensation all the way down to his groin. He shuddered. With his right hand he gripped the front seat tighter till his knuckles turned white. His head was bent low, face aflame. And right at that moment, he felt the other's hand rub against the place that was begging for attention.

Naruto was hard.

He gripped his backpack with his free hand, repositioning it to hide both his growing bulge and the wandering hand. He was gasping for air. The sheer amount of effort he was making to stifle the moans – they kept on rising from inside of him – was leaving him breathless. His body was burning with desire. The desperate need to grind against something, to relieve the tension on his erection even a _little_ , was becoming too much to endure.

The others should have noticed his heavy breathing by now. Why weren't any of them saying anything? Naruto peeked from the corner of his eye.

Shikamaru was resting his head against the glass of the window. Hinata and Sakura both had their heads leaned back. They were all asleep. And Neji was busy driving, focused entirely on the road in front of them.

He felt relieved. At least, the risk of getting caught was lower now. But his relief was short lived, because suddenly he felt another hand sneaking in between his left leg and his backpack. And before he could stop it, a small whimper escaped his lips.

"What happened?" Neji inquired, momentarily distracted.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to save him by giving a reasonable response. Because he sure was in no state to form any coherent answer. But that damn bastard kept his mouth shut while moving both his hands more insistently. The blonde could feel his smirk against his neck. He turned his head back a little to look at the raven and mouthed _'Fuck you!'_

The smirk grew wider.

"Naruto?" Neji asked again, more alarmed this time.

"A-Ah. It's n-nothing!" the blonde managed to speak without letting out another moan. "I got… uh… leg cramp!"

"Do you need to step out?" Neji sounded concerned. "Shall I park the car somewhere near?"

"No!" Yikes! That was too fast. "I-It's fine now Neji."

Another brush of fingers. Another whimper.

Neji seemed unimpressed. "Are you sure?"

This time Naruto removed his hand from the front seat and gripped both of Sasuke's hands to stop their movement. "Yeah!" he brought out his most cheerful voice. "Don't worry Neji. Keep driving. We're fine back here."

As soon as he saw Neji return his attention back to the road, Naruto leaned back against Sasuke. His left hand still clutched his backpack, covering whatever was going on behind it. And his right hand, which was now grabbing both of Sasuke's hands, let go of the left one while still holding on to the right. Then he guided the hand over his arousal and started moving it up and down, creating the sweet burn he'd been craving.

Sasuke was stunned by his boldness, but only for a second. Naruto felt him chuckle against his ear as his free hand started roaming around. It reached the hem of his shirt and slid inside, caressing the overly sensitive skin there. Naruto turned his head and found coal black eyes staring back at him. Sasuke's lips were parted, his cheeks dusted with light pink. Naruto watched him in awe.

Sasuke was just as disheveled.

The burning need intensified tenfold. Naruto could feel Sasuke's cock pressing against his ass, hot and hard. He wanted to turn around and straddle his lover's neck. He wanted to grind against him hard and fast. He wanted to kiss the life out of him. But he couldn't do any of that now. So he did what he could. He buried his face in the raven's neck and grinded against him as discreetly as he could. Neji was right in front of them, but he was too far gone to care anymore.

Hands became impatient. Breathing became uneven. Naruto was in a haze. Through lust clouded eyes, he stared at his lover and rubbed against him. He watched as Sasuke tipped his head back and closed his eyes, biting his lip. It was too sensual, too arousing. Sasuke's hand was still stroking the front of his pants, causing the material of his boxers to rub against his cock. So good. So fucking _good!_ And then, Sasuke's other hand was pressing against the bite mark on his abdomen he'd made earlier and Sasuke's voice was against his ear.

"Naruto…"

It was raw, it was ragged, and suddenly it all became too much and–

Naruto shuddered with the sheer intensity of his orgasm. His backpack was long forgotten as both his hands gripped Sasuke's. His face was buried in his lover's shoulder and Sasuke's head rested against his own as they both slowly came down from their high.

It was a miracle that everyone was still asleep. And Neji was still driving without so much a glance at them.

Naruto straightened himself and picked up his backpack. His boxers were soiled and he grimaced at the thought of how his cum will dry inside and become sticky. He turned back and saw Sasuke scowling, probably for the same reason. He chuckled.

Well, they both got off without getting caught and nobody woke up. So it was a win-win situation, right?

Naruto could smile all he wanted.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura yawned beside him. She stretched her arms as well as she could, then retracted them to rub her eyes.

"We're inside Suna", Neji replied. "It'll probably take ten more minutes or so before we reach Gaara's apartment."

"Better wake 'em up then", the pinkette chimed. Somehow she seemed more enthusiastic than usual. And Naruto could swear he saw her wiping drool from her mouth when she looked at them.

By the time they'd reached Gaara's apartment, everyone was awake.

"Ah! That was a _very_ good nap", Shikamaru said while giving them a funny look.

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows at him. What the hell was his problem?

Hinata said nothing, only she refused to look at either Naruto or Sasuke after trying once and turning into a complete tomato.

Konohamaru was his usual self, chatting and squabbling with Naruto while they got out of the car and walked inside, until Sakura pulled him by the ear and made him stay by her side.

As soon as they turned the next corner, they spotted the red haired teen standing in the hallway to welcome them.

"Gaaaraaa!" Naruto was the first to rush forward and throw his arms around his friend.

"Gaara nii-chaaan!" Konohamaru was second.

The redhead smiled, which was quite a rare occasion for him and returned their hug.

"Welcome", he said looking at the rest of them.

* * *

After the initial greetings were over, Naruto started squirming uncomfortably.

"Guys", he smiled sheepishly. "I need to use the washroom. I'll be back soon!"

Everyone shook their head in frustration.

"Konohamaru, why don't you go play with Shukaku?" Sakura suggested. Shukaku was Gaara's pet, a Doberman Pinscher.

"Okay!" he rushed out to the garden.

"I gotta make a call", Sasuke spoke, his eyes glued to his phone.

And he was gone too.

"So", Gaara eyed each one of them. "They still don't know that we know?"

"Sasuke knows, I guess", Shikamaru replied in a bored voice. "But I don't think he cares."

"It's frustrating to see how obvious they are", Neji massaged his temple. "I was right there! And they were going at it like rabbits!"

Hinata blushed another shade of red.

"It was so fucking awesome!" Sakura was literally drooling this time, and the maniacal gleam in her eyes caused everyone to take a step back. "I just wanted to get up and _squeal_!" she sighed. "It was so hard pretending to sleep."

Everybody agreed with her this time.

It really was.

* * *

 **A/N:** He he. I'm totally not ashamed I wrote this! XP

Although the friends I was inspired from will probably kill me if they ever find out i turned their compromised position into a full on yaoi scenario! XD

Anyway, thank you so much for reading! ^_^  
And... I love reviews! ;)


End file.
